Where are you?
by GrandMasterFunk
Summary: You'll have to read to find out, but let's say it involves, a birth and a missing farther.


My friends…it has been so long. I've given up on writing for a while…but I couldn't help, but write so I have returned for good. I'm eager to hear your reviews (especially those who've reviewed my other work). So...ON WITH THE FIC!...MAN IT FEELS GOOD TO SAY (type) THAT AGAIN! (I don't own inuyasha)

The clouds pass over the beautiful couple and the sun radiated with such a glow it practically made the hill tops sing...

Inuyasha slept upon the lap of his pregnant lover Kagome.

Kagome ran her hands through his thick silver locks. She gazed onto her lover's peaceful image and smiled.

After the final battle with Naruku, everyone has finally gotten on with there lives...

Sango just bared Miroku's 13th child last spring! And Miroku, who lost his right arm in the final battle, had no regrets.

Kagome was worried when she realized she was pregnant, with Inuyasha's child 9 months ago and almost didn't want it. But when she felt that baby's first kick, her newly acquired feelings of motherhood, made her weep till she felt like her AND the child were out of fluids! Needless to say she loved her child, but her family didn't approve of her news.

It took a whole month of her staying in the feudal era, before her mother accepted and approved Kagome's condition with love and anticipation.

Kagome smiled suddenly when she felt her child kick.

Soon Inuyasha stirred from his sleep. "Damn, that baby kicks hard." He exclaimed. "Did our baby wake you?" Kagome joked.

Inuyasha grunted and captured his mate's lips with his.

Inuyasha turned his face to the swollen nest where his child lay dormant. "You here that kiddo..." he whispered."You woke daddy up...Yes you did" Inuyasha cooed. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the cute situation. It was only when her child revealed it's existence, that she witnessed Inuyasha's most tender side. He wasn't even this nice when they made love.

Kagome was awakened from her thoughts when she saw her mate jump up with a worried glance plastered on his face. "What's wrong baby?"

Inuyasha growled. "Gonokomaru…" he growled.'Gono…Komaru?' Kagome questioned. Naraku was destroyed two years ago during the final battle was indeed dead…however…When he was destroyed he left his final off spring, Gonokomaru, take is place. Gonokomura was weak. Really weak, at the time he was anyway and his threats held no danger and the group was weary from all the tracking and searching. "But I thought he was to fast, yet weak to find and fight" she said. "It's different" Inuyasha spat. "He's different…stronger…MUCH STRONGER! I CAN FEEL IT! IT'S MAKING MY SKIN CRAWL!" he ranted angrily. He drew Tetsusiga, the sword that he never leaves from his side, in a protective stance over his mate and unborn joy. "Kagome, let's get you to the village". She nodded and used all of her strength to raise her body from the grass. Inuyasha withdrew his sword and took Kagome in his arms, bride-style and ran away.

"Inuyasha! Jumping and running like this, isn't good for the baby!" Kagome bellowed. "Well, I'll make it up to the kid" he replied. It didn't take long before they reached the village's boundaries. Inuyasha ran straight to Keade's hut. "ANYONE HERE!" Inuyasha yelled from the entrance.

As a quick response, eleven cries rang through the hut. Accompanied by the screams of two small boys. "WAY TO GO INUYASHA!", a woman yelled at the back of the hut, "WE FINALLY HAD THEM QUIET!". Sango approached, obviously ticked. "SORRY SANGO!" Inuyasha yelled over the noise and motioned for her to come outside. When they left the wailing infants, Inuyasha told Sango about their situation. "Well, what do you think he's doing here?" she asked. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out…" Inuyasha laid Kagome on her feet and Sango held her up. "Inuyasha, do you have to leave?" Kagome asked looking down. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's lips softly and smiled, then in a quick red blur Inuyasha was off.

"Come Kagome. Miroku and I will help you to a mat, then quit the children" Sango said. Kagome nodded then stopped short at a quick pain in her stomach. Kagome's eyes shot opened and held her stomach. "What's wrong Kagome!" Sango panicked. "How predictable….", Kagome mumbled, "Sango…I think the baby's coming…." She replied and her thoughts were compromised when, underneath the long blue dress she wore, a flow of water gushed it's way to the earth as her water broke…

Well there you go! Review! Or else…


End file.
